


Eternal Sunshine

by zhang_nim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Commitment, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhang_nim/pseuds/zhang_nim
Summary: Bagi Rose, yang selama hidupnya hanya tahu kegelapan dan kesendirian, kehadiran Seung Woo hampir terasa seperti cahaya abadi.
Kudos: 1





	Eternal Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi, ini adalah cerita Canon-ku yang pertama aku post disini. Bagiku, pernikahan adalah hal yang menakutkan, tapi bukan tidak mungkin untuk dijalani. Karena itu aku bikin cerita ini, untuk menyampaikan beberapa pendapatku tentang hubungan, pernikahan, dan ketakutan.
> 
> Enjoy my very fist story on AO3, guys!! :)

**ETERNAL SUNSHINE**

_By : Zhang-nim_

Jung Seung Woo adalah kasus khusus bagi Rose.

Laki-laki itu adalah substansi yang begitu rumit, begitu sulit untuk Rose tangani. Seung Woo adalah hal yang dapat membuatnya terjaga tengah malam, memikirkan segala kemungkin, pembangkit mimpi buruknya, penyebab rasa khawatirnya. Laki-laki dengan mata begitu bersinar yang selalu sanggup untuk tersenyum setiap harinya, yang membuat dunia Rose membayang. Hidupnya selama ini selalu gelap, ketika cahaya tiba-tiba datang seperti itu, semuanya menjadi silau. Asing. Hangat tapi menakutkan.

Jung Seung Woo tidak pernah tahu apa arti dirinya dalam kehidupan seorang Rose. Dia dengan tanpa berpikir, membuat Rose tercenung, termenung menginginkannya. Dengan ceroboh mengenalkan pada Rose apa itu artinya memiliki harapan. Dalam mata cerah dan senyum lebarnya, perasaan Rose bermuara. Ibarat beriman pada samudera, Rose tidak pernah tahu kapan perasaannya itu akan menyelamatkannya, atau malah menghancurkannya. Tak ada hal yang pasti tentang seorang Seung Woo. Dan Rose menikmati misteri itu dengan kepercayaan seorang anak kecil.

Rose tidak pernah dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa dia adalah wanita paling penyendiri dalam lingkungannya. Dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan gosip, dengan orang lain, dengan perasaan, dengan _cinta._ Seluruh hidupnya dia habiskan dalam diam dan bisikan. Tak pernah dia merasa perlu untuk merasakan sesuatu terhadap orang lain. Dia cukup puas dengan apa yang dia miliki dalam dunia kesendiriannya. Dia tidak pernah merasa pas dalam lingkungannya, maka karena itu dia ciptakan dunianya sendiri, yang hanya berisi dirinya dan pikirannya.

Tapi, Jung Seung Woo datang bagai musim panas tak diundang yang tiba-tiba saja menawarkan sinar tak berkesudahan. Jung Seung Woo membuatnya khawatir. Ketika tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu, Rose tahu mata itu akan membawa perubahan dalam kehidupannya. Bukan hanya satu, lebih.

***

Pagi hari, pada hari Minggu hari itu, hujan. Langit menghilang, digantikan awan kelabu yang tengah menjatuhkan tetesan-tetasan air seakan dia menangis. Tidak ada hari Minggu cerah ceria seperti yang Seung Woo katakan kemarin. Dan Rose, yang sudah terbangun ketika alarmnya berbunyi tepat pukul 6.30, menatap awan-awan itu dan menyayangkannya. Seung Woo pasti akan kecewa ketika dia terbangun nanti, pikir Rose sambil melirik tempat tidur dimana laki-laki itu masih tidur bergelung di dalam selimut putihnya yang berantakan.

Rose memutuskan untuk membuat _pancake,_ sarapan mereka nanti pasti akan penuh dengan keluhan dari Seung Woo, makanan lembut adalah penetralisir hal tersebut.

Rose menikmati saat-saat hening dipagi hari seperti ini. Dimana hanya ada dirinya dan pikirannya. Kehadiran Seung Woo adalah perubahan yang menyenangkan, tapi itu tidak lantas membuatnya lupa akan nikmatnya menghabiskan waktu dengan dirinya sendiri. Setiap deruan nafasnya, setiap kelumit pikirannya, menggodanya bagai kekasih yang melepas rindu setelah lama tak berjumpa. Ketika dia seperti itu, waktu bagai terbang. Tak terasa, tumpukan _pancake_ sudah tersedia di atas mejanya. Tanpa menyisihkan ruang untuk orang lain, Rose mencuci perabotannya yang telah dipakai dengan pikirannya. Bergelut dengan segala jenis ide yang melintas disana, ratusan pertanyaan mengapa yang terkadang beroleh jawaban, sering kali tidak. Rose bergerak lambat. Waktu melayang pergi. Semuanya jadi terasa begitu singkat.

Ketika sebuah tangan beristirahat di atas kepalanya, Rose tahu waktu sendirinya telah berakhir. Seung Woo sudah terbangun, kembali menyapa dunia dengan kehadirannya yang serba bervolume. Tidak ada sesuatu pun yang tenang dari lelaki ini, segalanya penuh kehidupan. Rose tersenyum ketika kini laki-laki itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Rose.

“Rupanya minggu ini mendung, ah, tidak, hujan.” suaranya masih terdengar serak selepas tidur yang pulas. Dan Rose senang mengetahui bahwa dia mendapatkan istirahat yang baik, cukup untuk mengubah suaranya seperti itu.

Tangan Rose yang telah dibersihkan, kini menjangkau ke belakang untuk mengusak rambut Seung Woo, rambut itu masih sama lembutnya seperti yang selama ini selalu dia tahu. Kenyataan itu juga memuaskannya, hidup Seung Woo baik-baik saja. “Well, tidak semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang kamu mau, sleeping boy.”

Seung Woo menghela nafas kecewa, sebelum tangannya yang semula beristirahat di atas kepala Rose kini turun untuk memeluk wanita itu, erat. “Aku mau makan _pancake_ -ku.”

Rose terkekeh pelan, sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk tangan Seung Woo yang melingkari pinggangnya, menenangkan kekecewaan yang dirasakan laki-laki itu.

“Cuci muka dan sikat gigimu dulu.”

Seung Woo mengerang enggan, tapi tak pelak dia lepaskan juga pelukan itu. Dia melenggang pergi ke dalam kamar mandi setelah mengecup singkat puncak kepala Rose. Hangat. Sentuhan Seung Woo selalu terasa hangat. Kehangatan yang bagai penghibur di tengah kedinginan yang dia rasakan pada hari Minggu yang terguyur hujan ini. Tapi, lagi-lagi, kehangatan itu membangkitkan kekhawatirannya.

Sampai kapan? Adalah pertanyaan yang terus menerus bergaung di kepalanya. Sampai kapan dia akan merasakan kehangatan Seung Woo sebelum semua itu berubah membeku ketika laki-laki itu memustuskan bahwa dia sudah muak? Muak dengan hubungan mereka? Muak dengan Rose? Muak dengan sikap awkwardnya? Muak dengan semua ini. Kekhawatiran yang senantiasa hadir ketika Seung Woo tidak berada persis di sampingnya.

Demi membungkam kekhawatiran yang membuat dadanya sesak akan segala kemungkinan yang membuatnya ngeri, Rose segera mengambil piring untuk mereka berdua. Menyusun _pancake_ itu dengan kerapian yang tak perlu, melumuri _pancake_ tersebut dengan sirup maple kesukaan Seung Woo. Ketika dia sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan mereka, kekhawatiran dalam hatinya lumayan berkurang.

Rose duduk menunggu Seung Woo yang masih berada di kamar mandi. Selang beberapa menit, laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang segar. Dia tersenyum ketika mendapati Rose yang sudah duduk menunggunya di meja makan.

“Wow! Sirup maple! Ku kira kita sudah kehabisan stok sirup maple, kamu beli lagi?” perkataan itu tercetus persis setelah dia duduk di hadapan Rose. Matanya berninar ketika matanya melihat _pancake_ yang telah dilumuri dengan sirup kesukaannya tersebut. Rose ikut tersenyum melihatnya senang seperti itu.

Saat-saat langka seperti inilah yang kadang membuat Rose terkadang berpikir bahwa tidak peduli apa yang terjadi di kemudian hari, segalanya setimpal, setimpal ketika melihat Seung Woo berbahagia di salah satu harinya, di beberapa menit hidupnya. Menjadikannya berarti. Rose rasa, seberapa dingin pun perpisahan yang mungkin akan mereka alami di kemudian hari, dia bisa dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa dirinya pernah membuat hidup Jung Seung Woo bermakna, walau hanya beberapa saat.

“Ya, kemarin sepulang kerja.” Tangan Rose memasukkan satu potong _pancake_ ke dalam mulutnya. Mengatakan hal tersebut seakan itu bukan apa-apa, seolah itu hanya kejadian acak tanpa sengaja. Padahal kemarin, di tengah rasa letihnya, dia susah payah menyeret kakinya untuk memasuki satu-satunya supermarket yang menyetok sirup maple, yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, dengan wajah Jung Seung Woo memenuhi pikirannya. Memikirkan bagaimana sirup maple yang disajikan dengan _pancake_ favoritnya pastilah akan menyenangkan hatinya. Tapi, Seung Woo tidak perlu tahu itu. Tugasnya hanyalah menjadi bahagia, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membayar lelahnya kemarin.

Seung Woo menatapnya sejenak, sebelum tersenyum kecil, seakan dia tahu apa yang Rose sembunyikan. Tapi, laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan memakan sarapannya dengan cengiran yang tak juga lekang dari bibirnya.

“Kamu mau nonton nanti?”

“Hujan. Males keluar cuma untuk ke bioskop.”

“Di rumah aja, nggak papa, kok.”

Perkataan Seung Woo menghentikannya untuk menyuap. Dengan alis terjinjit, Rose mantap Seung Woo, seakan tak percaya.

“Tumben mau, biasanya nggak mau nonton kalau nggak di bioskop,” tuding Rose, kembali menyuap.

“Hehmmm…” jawabnya bernada. Tapi matanya masih menunduk, menghindari tatapan Rose, yang beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum lebar. Dia tahu terkadang Seung Woo bisa sangat pemalu untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya. Hanya sesekali, mungkin satu kali dalam setahun. Dan ini adalah salah satunya. _Aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu,_ adalah teriakan bahasa tubuhnya.

“Avengers kalau gitu,” tanggapan Rose sama sekali tidak mengejutkan mereka berdua. Avengers adalah satu dari sedikit film series yang begitu disukai Rose, maka Seung Woo mengangguk seketika. Dia mengambil piring Rose yang sudah bersih, membawanya ke wastafel berbarengan dengan piring yang dia pakai.

Mengikuti arahan dari Seung Woo, Rose dengan segera ke ruang tamu untuk menyalakan tv dan membuka folder film tempat dia menyimpan series Avengers tersebut. Ketika Seung Woo bergabung dengannya, Rose sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sofa panjang yang terkadang merangkap sebagai tempat tidur dadakan. Di hadapannya terdapat snacks dan juga minuman kaleng untuk mereka. Hari minggu yang hujan, suhu yang dingin, serta suasana hening membuat mereka berdua dengan segera terlarut dalam film yang terputar di hadapan mereka. Di sofa itu mereka berdua duduk berhimpit, mencari kehangatan ke satu sama lain, konten hanya dengan berdiam diri dan menikmati kehadiran orang di sebelah mereka.

***

Hari sudah gelap, ketika mereka akhirnya menyelesaikan keseluruhan series itu. Kini mereka tengah duduk di balkon apartemen tersebut. Hujan sudah lama berhenti. Bintang-bintang kini sudah bertaburan di langit, walau sinar lampu perkotaan yang terang, membuat cahaya mereka tidak tampak dengan terang.

Seung Woo tengah berbaring di kursi rotan dengan kepala berbantalkan paha Rose. Wanita itu kini sedang menyisir-nyisir rambut laki-laki itu dengan jemarinya. Seung Woo suka ketika Rose melakukan itu, dia merasa seakan Rose benar-benar sedang bersamanya dengan melakukan itu.

“Besok kita kerja lagi,” keluh laki-laki itu. Tangan-tangannya memainkan jemari sebelah tangan Rose yang beristirahat di atas dadanya. Wajahnya tertekuk, tidak suka membayangkan rutinitas sehari-harinya yang mengharuskannya untuk pulang malam. Dan akhirnya dia hanya memiliki waktu 3-4 jam sebelum kantuk menyerang. Yang mana membuatnya merasa waktu yang dilewatkannya bersama Rose sangat minim.

Rose terkekeh mendengar keluhan Seung Woo, tangannya masih dengan setia menyisiri rambut laki-laki itu, “Tapi kamu suka kerja.”

Seung Woo mendongak untuk menatap Rose, yang membalas tatapan laki-laki itu dengan senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya. Seung Woo mendengus, “Suka kerja bukan berarti aku suka pada kenyataan aku cuma bisa melewatkan sedikit waktu denganmu, padahal kamu sampai rela untuk tinggal denganku. Dan kita sama-sama tahu, itu keputusan yang sangat besar, mungkin kamu harus berkelahi dulu dengan dirimu sebelum meng-iya-kan tawaranku.”

Rose terdiam mendengar perkataan Seung Woo. Apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu memang benar. Sewaktu Seung Woo menawarkan ajakan untuk tinggal bersama, Rose hampir dengan segera menolaknya. Dia tidak suka dengan fakta dia harus berbagi satu rumah dengan orang lain. Rumah yang notabene merupakan satu dari zona nyamannya, tempat dia menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa takut orang lain akan berkomentar atau mungkin harus berpura-pura untuk membentuk citra dirinya. Tapi, permintaan Seung Woo yang tulus, dan mengingat bagaimana rumah mereka terletak sangat berlawan arah, dan lumayan jauh, cukup untuk membuat lelah diperjalanan apalagi ditambah dengan lelahnya raga sepulang kerja. Rose harus melewati 1 bulan penuh untuk berdebat dengan dirinya, pikirannya, egonya serta idealismenya. Bukan waktu yang indah dalam kehidupan Rose. Dia benci ketika segenap jiwa raganya tidak harmonis.

Setelah cukup lama meyakinkan diri bahwa Seung Woo itu bukan orang lain, bahwa Seung Woo bukan seseorang yang mesti dikhawatirkan keberadaannya, bahwa Seung Woo tidak akan memaksa kehadirannya kepadanya jikalau Rose tidak menginginkannya, akhirnya dirinya melakukan gencatan senjata. Sepakat untuk mengiyakan, walau dengan begitu banyak syarat. Ketika Rose mengutarakan syarat-syarat itu, Seung Woo mengiyakan juga. Walau Rose tahu semua syarat itu, beberapa diantaranya tidak sesuai dengan prinsip hidup berhubungan dalam diri Seung Woo. Jadi, Rose rasa, bukan hanya dia yang melakukan keputusan besar, tapi Seung Woo juga.

Ketika Rose tersadar dari pikirannya, Seung Woo sedang menatapnya mendongak dengan wajah serius. Rose tahu Seung Woo sedang menunggu balasannya, maka Rose menjawab, “ _At least you are trying, right?”_

“Hmm…” Seung Woo tampak puas dengan jawaban Rose. Tangannya kembali memilin-milin jemari Rose. Nampak hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Rose tahu raut wajah itu. Itu adalah wajah yang biasa Seung Woo tampilkan ketika dia merasa apa yang akan dibicarakannya, belum tentu akan beroleh tanggapan positif. Dia sudah mengenakan raut wajah itu kepada Rose ketika dia meminta izin untuk menginap semalam di apartemen Rose untuk pertama kalinya, pernah menggunakan wajah itu kepada orang tuanya sendiri ketika dia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Rose walaupun mereka berdua belum terikat pernikahan.

Karena tahu betapa pemikirnya Seung Woo, Rose menyentuh dahinya, persis di antara alis, untuk menenangkannya. Bahwa apapun yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada Rose tidak akan membuatnya murka. Sentuhan itu membuat Seung Woo kembali melabuhkan matanya pada wajah Rose. Tatapan matanya menyelidik, menimbang, sebelum dia menghela nafas berat.

“Harusnya aku nggak perlu ngomong ini, karena aku tahu kamu bakalan nolak,” adalah perkataan yang dia ucapkan dengan nada pasrah. Rose masih diam, menunggu, dia tahu sebentar lagi Seung Woo akan mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia ucapkan.

Laki-laki itu masih menatapnya, sebelum kemudian dia bangkit dari kursi itu dan memilih untuk duduk. Dengan serius dia duduk menghadap Rose, yang kini melihatnya dengan sorot mata menunggu. “ _I wanna marry you,”_ ucap Seung Woo sekonyong-konyong.

Jantung Rose kehilangan iramanya, hampir seakan jantungnya lupa berdetak selama beberapa saat. Dia tatap wajah laki-laki itu dengan mata membulat lebar, terkejut. Mereka memang sudah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih selama 5 tahun. Dalam 5 tahun hubungan mereka, Rose sudah sangat terbiasa dengan konsep hubungan domestik yang mereka punya. Tidak perlu menikah, tidak perlu ikatan apapun. Hanya dua insan yang mengasihi satu sama lain. Tak bisa tanpa yang lain, tapi tak perlu mengikrar janji.

Itulah alasan kenapa dia terkejut ketika sekarang Seung Woo malah mengajukan pernyataan itu. Sesuatu yang dia tahu Rose sangat enggan untuk membahasnya. Ada banyak hal yang Rose dambakan, tapi pernikahan bukan satu diantaranya.

Melihat respon defensif yang diperlihatkan Rose, mata Seung Woo meredup. Dengan segera dia mengambil tangan wanita itu untuk dia genggam.

“Aku tahu seharusnya aku nggak bilang ini, tapi aku belakangan selalu bermimpi aku menikahimu.” Seung Woo terkekeh pelan, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Berusaha untuk menenangkan Rose yang seluruh bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa dia ketakutan. “Ku rasa aku memang bukan laki-laki yang bisa kasual tentang hal ini, ku rasa ide untuk menikahi orang yang aku cintai sudah merasuk dalam pikiranku, _through and through.”_

“Seung Woo….” Adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa diucapkan bibir Rose. Otaknya membeku, dan jantungnya berdentum keras, entah karena bersemangat atau karena ketakutan.

Seung Woo dengan segera memeluk wanita di hadapannya ketika dia melihat bagaimana pucat pasinya wajah perempuan itu. Pelukannya erat, namun tak menyesakkan. Meletakkan kepala Rose di perpotongan lehernya dengan nyaman, tempat favorit Rose. “Hei, hei, hei, tenang Rose. _That is just my thought,_ keinginanku. Bukan berarti kita harus menikah, Rose, oke?” suara Seung Woo terdengar menenangkan.

Tangan Seung Woo yang hangat, yang kini mengelus punggungnya dengan perlahan, adalah hal yang menenangkan Rose. Dia membalas pelukan laki-laki itu, jantungnya sudah mulai agak tenang.

“Seung Woo… aku bukannya tidak mau menikah denganmu. Kamu tahu, kan. Tapi, pernikahan selalu menjadi momok paling menakutkan bagiku, aku nggak tahu kenapa.”

Suara Rose teredam, namun cukup jelas bagi Seung Woo. “Kamu segitu takut berkomitmen?”

Hening menyambut pertanyaan Seung Woo. Wanita itu masih memeluknya dengan erat. Sebelum dia merasakan usakan kepala wanita itu di bahunya, “Mungkin.”

Seung Woo menjauhkan tubuh wanita itu agar dia dapat menatap mata hitam kecoklatan yang sudah begitu familiar baginya, dan tersenyum menenangkan. “ _We can work with that, right?_ Kita bisa atasi itu bersama. Nggak mesti sekarang, tapi nanti.”

Rose tahu Seung Woo adalah orang yang memiliki hati yang lapang, karena itulah lelaki ini tampak begitu menarik di matanya, bahkan sampai detik ini. “Oke,”

Seung Woo lega mendengar balasan Rose yang terdengar tidak yakin, namun penuh harapan. Dia mengacak puncak rambut Rose, tersenyum lebar. “Kalau ketakutanmu sudah hilang, kita akan bicara ini lagi, ya?”

Rose memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke dada Seung Woo dengan pelan, “Oke.”

***

Dua tahun kemudian ketika Rose berlajan di altar untuk menyongsong Seung Woo yang telah menunggunya, dia tidak pernah mengatakan pada laki-laki itu bahwa ketakutannya tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Dia tidak lantas menjadi bahagia ketika memikirkan pernikahan. Pemikiran itu masih menakutinya. Tapi, untuk Seung Woo, untuk laki-laki yang pada akhirnya mampu meyakinkannya bahwa ada seseorang di luar keluarganya yang pantas untuk dia perjuangkan, Rose berani untuk berjudi.

Kemenangan dan kekalahan tidak pernah pasti dalam hubungan seperti ini, dan Seung Woo masih menjadi substansi yang begitu tidak beraturan, tak tertebak dalam kehidupannya. Tapi, dalam kehadiran laki-laki itu, Rose selalu merasa hidupnya berarti. Untuk itu, dia rela untuk membalasnya dengan menjalani kehidupan tanpa asuransi. Tidak ada yang menjamin setelah semua ini, Rose tidak akan berakhir menjadi pihak yang berdarah dan terluka, hancur. Tapi, sekali pun dia berakhir seperti itu, untuk laki-laki yang telah memberikan 7 tahun kehidupan yang dipenuhi suka cita, dia rela kehilangan asuransi itu. Kebahagiaan Jung Seung Woo setimpal dengan ketidak jelasan ini.

Rose selalu merasa hidupnya gelap, gelap dan sepi. Zona nyamannya. Kehadiran Seung Woo mengajarkannya bahwa tidak selamanya cahaya dan kehangatan itu berujung buta total dan kebekuan. Untuk saat ini, Rose beriman kepada Jung Seung Woo. Percaya bahwa laki-laki itu tidak akan menyakitinya dengan sengaja. Kalaupun suatu saat nanti dia tanpa sengaja menyakitinya, dia yakin laki-laki itu akan memperbaiki kesalahannya sebelum dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Rose.

Jung Seung Woo adalah ketidak pastian. Dalam ketidak pastian itu dia kemungkinan hanya akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan tiada tara atau kesakitan tak berperi. Sekali ini, dia ingin bertaruh untuk opsi pertama. Karena seseorang yang dia gantungi harapan adalah Jung Seung Woo, seorang laki-laki yang mencuri kegelapan dalam kehidupan Rose, menggantikannya dengan cahaya harapan.

Kebahagian dalam hidup manusia datang dalam berbagai bentuk. Di kehidupan Rose, kebahagiaan datang dalam wujud seorang laki-laki.

Dia adalah Jung Seung Woo.


End file.
